What Wedding!
by Flordeluna.chan
Summary: A tape from a few years ago... a scream woke the dead! a pretty horsie... you'll laugh! you'll cry! you'll get gas... its...RAIKIM!read and review people! this is interesting!
1. Roll Tape!

♥- Hai! I'm glad you're here! Because I think, this is one of the most interesting fanfics I've ever written! I am serious! I hope you'll like it!

-Flor

**Disclaimer…..**

* * *

Prologue-

Our Xiaolin dragons, have graduated, and they are heading back to school. In middle school! With a mysterious girl they've met a year ago, claiming to be the daughter of Raimundo and Kimiko, Our Xiaolin Dragons are back home, but this time, they're in America, all together, going to the same school. Sakura (the OC) is posing to be Raimundo's little sister, in order to prevent suspicion.

_FOO… _Sakura blew on a very dusty photo album. She coughed as the dust got out, they were cleaning up Kimiko's attic for her dad, he was sick today.

She opened the book carefully, making sure she wouldn't rip the fragile pages. "Kimiko, it says this album is from 1993, who are the babies on this picture?" she asked. Kimiko walked over to her, she sat down to Sakura's height. She giggled, "Sakura, that's me and Rai" Kimiko answered. "Really? You knew each other THAT long?" Sakura asked. Kimiko nodded, "pretty much, then we got separated when my mom… wanted to move" she said slowly. Sakura had known Kimiko long enough to know that she hated speaking of her mother.

She past away when she was six years old. Sakura batted her back sympathetically. The went on dusting. "Ah! What is this curious thing?" Omi asked, taking a small rotted tree from a shelf. "Oh, small project I was working on" Kimiko answered. Omi nodded and put the tree away. "Kimiko! You and your friends come down for lunch now okay?!" Mr. Tohomiko called out from the other floor. "Okay Papa!" Kimiko called back out. "Come on guys" Kimiko told them starting down the stairs. Sakura nodded but her head band came loose and fell off when she bumped her head onto a shelf. "Ouch!" she cried in agony. "Huh?" a dusty 3 dimensional rectangular figure almost fell to the ground but she had caught it in time. She dusted it and the dust spread out, making her cough. It was a tape box. She pulled out of the box a black, small video tape. She tilted her head in curiousity.

"Sakura? You comin' down bud?" Clay asked peering from the stairs. "Huh? Oh, yeah" she said heading downstairs, and tucking the tape into her pocket.

**LUNCH…**

Mr. Tohomiko wiped his mouth from the Japanese dish he had eaten. The others were chugging down on some cheeseburgers and fries. Especially Sakura, devouring every tasty food that came her way. Mr. Tohomiko chuckled, "Slow down there Sakura-chan, You would not want to get the hiccups" he said. "Kimiko, I'm going to work, you and your friends take care around the house, okay now?" Mr. Tohomiko asked. Kimiko nodded. "Yes papa" she said. The door closed behind him as the others finished their food.

"Come on guys, I have Goo-Zombies 10 up in my room. We can go play" she said going up stairs. Everyone sat their selves down on Kimiko's bed. Clay and Omi started to play, they got their hands on the game first. "Um… Kimiko, what's this?" Rinni asked pulling out the tape. "A tape, what? They don't have tapes in the future?" Raimundo retorted. "Why are you so angry today?" Kimiko asked. "I saw that Raphael guy kiss you today, he's bad news Kim, trust me" Rai replied. "Oh, now what Rai? You were spying on me? Why?" Kimiko snapped at him. "Guys! Guys!" Sakura shouted. "The tape?" Sakura continued. "Why, why does it say, _Kimiko and Raimundo's Wedding?" _the tiny girl asked. "What? What Wedding?" Rai asked snatching the tape. "Quick! Go play it!" Kimiko told him. Rai interrupted Clay and Omi's game. "What was that for?" Omi asked. "Something Important" Sakura told them. Rai slotted the tape in and they started watching….

**Me- So..? what'd you think?**

**Rai- WHAT TAPE?!!!**

**Me- You'll find out soon enough! Grins evily Please Read and Reply People! **

**Omi- PEACE YO!**


	2. Pretty Horsies

♥Hey, Flor' again, (obviously) well, here's the second chapter to _What Wedding?! _Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!

-**DISCLAIMER**♥

I do _**not **_own Xiaolin Showdown in any way whatsoever

* * *

The Tape Started To Play….

_Ding dong! The doorbell rang, Kimiko ran to it excitedly…_

"_Hai Rai!" said 7 year old Kimiko, she had an adorable high pitched voice. A spikey haired handsome Brazilian boy walked in. "Hey Kim" he said, he looked right at the camera, "Uh Kim… why are there cameras in your house?" he asked. "Oh, daddy's filming a documentary, come on! I think I found Penguin movie! Let's go watch it!" she said excitedly. The Brazilian boy followed eagerly. _

_Young Kimiko slotted in a tape and sat on the couch, totally scrunched in with Rai. She giggled, "You comfy?" she asked, all perked up. Rai looked at her, all innocent eyed, he nodded his head slowly, then he turned his head back to the screen. _

_It Kimiko struggled trying to make the tape work, but a very fancy picture showed up on the screen. It was a wedding, the two oohed and aahed over it, then they screamed with joy when a beautiful white horse arrived. They gasped, then the commercial ended. Kimiko turned to Rai. "Rai, do you wannu get married?" she asked._

"_Why would I wanny get married?" he asked innocently. "Because of the pretty horse, If you get married, you get to ride the pretty horse!" She said smling and bobbing her head excitedly. "Okay! But we need… one… two… three… three things! We need your sisters help… you need someone to marry, and I need someone to marry…" Kimiko thought. "I know! How about I marry you!" Rai said excitedly. _

"_Okay! Let's get married!" Kimiko said in a greement._

Kimiko buried her head, as Clay and Omi started laughing. Rai smirked, the thought of he and Kimiko's marriage. Sakura laughed and took notes… how odd…

"_Okay! Let's go find your sister! We'll get her help!" Kimiko added. The two nodded and walked out of the living room. They walked across the street, to Rai's house. "Raye! Raye! Raye!" they shouted climbing up the stairs to her room. _

_Rai barged into her room, Raye was on her bed, she lay silently. Kimiko gasped. "RAI! YOUR SISTER IS DEAD!" Kimiko shouted. "YEAH! SHE DIED WITH HER MUSIC PLAYER ON!" Rai shouted. "Who's gonna tell your mom?" Kimiko asked. "You do it! You said it first!" Rai shouted. "NO!" Kimiko shouted so loud. Raye woke up. "Kimiko! Your scream woke the dead!" Rai shouted, hugging Kimiko. "Yeah, I am pretty great aren't I" Kimiko said smiling._

The Xiaolin warriors laughed their heads off. Rai almost cried while laughing. Sakura crutched stomache and hooted.

**Me- Haha! WOKE THE DEAD?!!! You silly you!**

**Rai- WHAT! I WAS 7!**

**Kimiko- I was so cute when I was 7!**

**Clay- I was barley in the story**

**Me- Shut up! You'll get your turn!**

**Omi- Shut does not go up…**

**Me- READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE:D**


	3. The Proposal

♫- Ooh! Lookie! A new symbol! Well, besides the heart, It's a musical note! Okay! On with the story! But first, I have a few things to say:

One, thank for all the reviews! And for that! I shall keep on updating!

Two, I will start using spell check so there will be no more typos 

Three, I will space between every line to be more easier to ready 

And lastly, please READ AND REVIEW!!!! Ah'kay I'm done

**Disclaimer-**

♫ No no… I don't own… Xiaolin Showdown…. Cough Boi! I sing really bad! ON WITH THE STORY!

The Xiaolin Dragons kept trying to contain their laughter after the previous scene, they continued watching.

"_Dead? What are you taking about?" Raye asked, waking up and removing her earphones._

"_You're alive!" Rai cried. "Listen, we need your help with something very important!" Kimiko started._

_Rai nodded along. "Raye, me and Rai are going to be married, but we don't know how, there needs to be all that fancy things.. and stuff.. so we need professionals help!" Kimiko explained._

_Raye chuckled at the thought of two seven year olds getting married. She decided to play along, thinking it was cute. _

"_Really? Can I ask why? Are you in love?" Raye asked, laughing. _

"_No, that's silly!! Who would want to get married just 'cuz they're in love?" Kimiko asked, not having any sarcasim in her tone of voice. _

_Raye looked surprised, she was curious, what reason could it possibly be._

"_Well, why then?" Raye asked, standing up on her knees, to get to Kimiko's height._

"_Well, if you should know, we want to ride a pretty horse, it's white! So, that's why" Rai explained._

_Raye burst out laughing. "Okay, I'll help you" Raye said, "this ought to be fun" she said._

"_Okay, Kimiko, has Rai proposed to you yet?" she asked. "Posed? Why would he pose?" Kimiko asked, misunderstanding the word._

"_No, no, Proposed, it means.. to ask if you want to be married to each other" Raye explained. Kimiko shook her head._

_Raye smiled, "Okay, come with me you two, first, I have to go out to the backyard, okay, because the scenery is beautiful there" she explained leading them by the hands. She stood back, positioning both of them, face to face._

_She had them hold each others hands. "Now Rai, I want you to go down on your knees" Raye started._

_Rai fell to his knees, Kimiko did as well. _

"_No Kimiko, just Rai" Raye instructed. Kimiko obeyed and stood up. "Now, hold out your hand Kimiko, then Rai, ask to marry her" Raye said giggling. _

_The two nodded their heads._

_Kimiko stood there, her finger in her mouth. _

"_What are we suppose to do?" He whispered to her. "Um… I think you go like this" Kimiko said, she let out her hand, and put up her middle finger._

The Xiaolin Warriors laughed when Kimiko did so. Kimiko buried her face in a pillow. The others hooted in laughter.

_Rai nodded, "What do I do with your finger?" he asked._

"_I dunno" Kimiko said. _

"_Maybe I'm suppose to bite it" Rai said. Opening his mouth. _

"_No Stop! You give her a ring Rai, pick up a flower and make it into a circle then put it on her uh.. middle finger?" Raye said realizing which finger Kimiko had put up. She burst into laughter. _

_Rai found a flower and slipped it onto Kimiko's Finger. _

"_Good! Now, you kiss!" Raye said, waiting what their expressions would be. _

"_EW! NO! I'm not kissing Kimiko! She's a girl!" Rai protested._

"_I'm not kissing Raimoundo! He's a boy!" Kimiko shouted._

"_Well you have to, otherwise the wedding can't go on" Raye said, lying through her teeth. _

_The two groaned and they kissed each other on the cheek. _

"_EWWWW!" they moaned. _

The kids burst into tears of laughter. Their faces! Oh their faces!!!!

**Me- Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!**

**Clay- Whoo doggie! Look at their faces!!!!**

**Omi- Hahaha! This is most entertaining!**

**Kimiko- SHUT. UP**

**Rai- Shut doesn't go up**

**Kimiko- SHUT. UP**

**Rai- Fine! Someone has issues…**

**Omi- UPDATE SAKURA! PLEASE!**

**Clay- yeah, but first, ya'll better review!**


End file.
